


A Vampire Walks Into A Mutant Bar

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: True Blood, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire Walks Into A Mutant Bar

Eric hoped the fangbanger had been right. He stepped through the door of the dimly lit bar in the heart of the New Orleans French Quarter and was careful not to touch any surface. The desperate woman, with far too many fang marks on her body for Eric's taste, had insisted that this place was a haven for the 'more than human' types. His heavy leather coat didn't feel like enough protection against any strange secretions left behind by a Mutant.

He paused in the doorway of a small, smoky back room. In the far corner, seated at a round table covered in cash and playing cards, Eric spotted his quarry. Broad shoulders encased in dark blue silk, long strands of soft, dark hair flowing from beneath a hat worn low on his brow and a crystal-tipped cane within easy reach made him easy to identify.

Eric crossed the room, boots thudding heavily on the wooden floor, until he stood across the table from the nimble fingered Mutant.

"Are you Remy LeBeau?" Eric asked, without preamble.

Playing cards flowed like water from one hand to the other as sharp, blue eyes met Eric's from just below the brim of the hat. "That depends. Do I owe you money?"

"You do not," he answered, schooling his features against the confused frown he felt forming.

"Then Remy LeBeau I am," replied the young man as he doffed his hat toward Eric with a sly grin.

For a brief moment, Eric forgot why he sought the one they called Gambit. Those intense blue eyes weren't even the best part of the package. Smooth, pale skin roughened by beard growth no longer than Eric's own, strong features and a mouth that Eric wanted both to kiss, and to see wrapped around his cock.

Tearing himself from his delightful contemplation, Eric forced himself to remember why he was here.

"I am Eric Northman. Vampire Sheriff of Area Five."

"You are a long way from Shreveport, Mr. Northman," Remy drawled in a manner Eric sensed was falsely languid. His words were accompanied by an appreciative once-over.

"I am," Eric agreed. "And I've come to collect a debt you owe that is not money."

"You must be mistaken," Remy's demeanor remained relaxed but Eric sensed a sudden tension coiling inside of him now. "I owe no debt to any Fanger in Louisiana."

"Perhaps you are indebted to the Sheriff of Area Nine, in Texas?" Eric countered, keeping his tone light to the ears of those around them.

The shift in Remy's features was imperceptible to anyone without vampire sight. "Godric holds a marker of mine," he confirmed. "But how did that come to involve you?"

"Godric met the sun," Eric answered, voice still raw with the emotion he had yet to master. "Your marker passed to me with his death."

Surprise was clearly written on Remy's face but it was quickly replaced by understanding, then immediately followed by respect and not a small touch of fear.

"That means Godric was ..." Remy began but trailed off.

"My maker," Eric finished for him.

Remy stood suddenly and turned toward the exit. "This is not the right place for this discussion, Mr. Northman," he said hurriedly as he strode away from Eric. "You need to follow me now."


End file.
